Lori Jones
(left)]] Lori Jones (born 1983) is a minor character in The IT Files. Born in the UK and holding a Master's Degree in Mathematics, Lori works for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, having started as a numerical analyst before being promoted to Lead Analyst. Biography Born in Manchester, UK, Lori was considered a gifted math student at a young age, though she was never considered a genius. During her youth Lori was also considered a good singer, performing in several talent shows with her sister Gwen Jones, but ultimately it became a hobby in favor of her focus on academics. After high school Lori attended the University of Oxford, working towards a Master's degree in Mathematics. Lori's school tenure would last seven years, during which time she was a member of a pop band called Kippered Union, being the lead singer in addition to occasionally playing back-up instruments like the triangle and the tambourine. Besides her band and extra credit assignments Lori also joined the Oxfordshire archery club, though her skill with a bow never rose to the point to offer serious competition against professionals. After graduating in 2008 Lori toured with Kippered Union for the last time, the band primarily performing at small clubs around the UK. During Lori's tour Rafael Calado, who was looking to hire people as analysts for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, saw Lori's Oxford transcripts and offered her a position. While her position with the ITEA is the first real job in her career, she is considered the best mathematician in the agency. In her free time Lori tends to indulge in watching her favorite TV shows, often bringing DVD collections to work. When Sandy Vanholt used the Stillsville Camera and Durga Hourglass to freeze time Lori was trapped inside ITEA HQ. One of the most senior analysts remaining, Lori often assisted Parisa Golzar in handling the Global Tracker computer. Later, when most of the staff was given Type-7 to help keep the consumption of food low, Lori spent most of her time keeping one eye on the Global Tracker while watching her favorite TV shows, posing Jason Holland next to her for company and to hold her popcorn. Lori also ended up inventorying what supplies they had once they were short-staffed. Following the incident Colette Landry was taken into custody for being a mole and Lori was promoted to Lead Analyst, taking Rafael's old job, her performance during the crisis being the justification for her over Janelle Gallegos. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Blonde, naturally Honey Blonde * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite TV Show: Professor Who Relationships Family * Gwen Jones, Older Sister Friends * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * Makeda Getachew, also Co-Worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Mia Santos, also Co-Worker * Rhonda Evens, also Co-Worker * Christina Merritt, also Co-Worker * Megan Gage, also Co-Worker * Jason Holland, also Co-Worker * Angela Schwarz, also Co-Worker * Irvine McFarland, also Co-Worker * Keren Defar, also Co-Worker * Danica Riley, also Co-Worker * Camille Lambert, also Co-Worker * Zéphyrine St Pierre, also Co-Worker * Prudence Knight, also Co-Worker Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: My Fair Ladies * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * The IT Files: Tasia's Gift * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Lori is physically based on singer/actress Billie Piper. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA